Affection of one
by Anishinaru
Summary: Even though she hates humans from the bottom of her heart why did she gave a human and even worse a rogue nin shelter. This question remains still in her head. Though this shinobi is strange. She knew well and maybe that's why she helped him in the first place and that she feels so attracted to him... Who are you Uchiha Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto. I'm just a fan of itafemnaru

'...'= thought

"..."= talking

Main character is Naruko

Name: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze

Relatives: Kushina Uzumaki(mother), Minato Namikaze(Father), Naruto Uzumaki(brother)

Naruko couldn't be a jinchuuriki like her brother. The kyuubi chakra mixed up with her chakra and she became an hanyo a half demon breed.

Bio: Naruko was separated in birth from her family in Konoha. The Shinobi council thought it would be the best if the brother and sister never met, but to their dismais she knew of her brother. They brought her to a village. In the village she felt not a part of the villagers. They would glare at her and treat her badly. It's until she couldn't stay there, she escaped. She and a goblin tried to survive even though she has bad disease...

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She dreamt she sat on a rocking chair near her doorstep, rocking back and forth with no care in the world. Enjoying the sight before her. The children. Her children were playing on the courtyard hide and seek. It was as if it was so real. But was it real?<p>

A smile tugged on her lips. Her cerulean blue eyes paced through the scenery. Blossoms falling from trees and bushes. It was a dance with the wind, during a summer day. Everything seemed at peace. Even the birds were flapping in great pleasure, bathing in the sun light. The cheers of her children took her attention again. Their delighted faces and smiles carved in her mind, never forgetting this moment. 'Is this paradise?' She thought for a moment.

Until blood appeared as if from nowhere, splattered through the courtyard and let her children sank in the sea of blood. Her children shouted, asked for help, trying to get out. Tears streamed out of their eyes, looking so scared at their mother. Their hands reaked out for the help of their mother. But it was too late. The sea of blood swallowed them.

Horrified, she tried to get out of the rocking chair, screaming for her children. But somehow she couldn't get off the chair. Blinking, she saw the chair changing in a chair of swords and blades piercing in her flesh. The barbs and swords bit into her flesh as she tried to move her body. Blood ran down her legs, stained it red. The more she tried to move the more the chair engulfed her, tearing parts of flesh from her breast and back cutting through her arms and legs. At the end she looked like a bloody creature, all while she heard her children screaming in terror.

The cries echoed in her ears when she felt a light touch on her head and woke her up.

For a heartbeat she thought that hand was another sword and she cried out suddenly, but it was only a goblin. The hand of the goblin shivered, because of her actions. With wide open eyes she stared at the goblin. A strand of her golden blonde, body-lenght hair landed on her face. She breathed heavily, even her heartbeat rate was high. "Naruko! Are you alright?" the goblin said with his raspy voice. The voice brought her back to reality. She knew to whom it belonged. It was Craft, her longtime friend and helper. When she was young she always played with Craft and other goblins. She knew from the start that the humans were strange creatures to her and that they wouldn't get along. But she had a thing for foreigner. Strange, but they were much funnier and much more interesting."You started to scream in agony. Yelling at I don't know what!"

'So it was a dream?' She thought. She looked down at her hands, turning them over to make sure she had all her fingers in the right places. When she ran her hand down her back, she felt goosebumps all over her skin. There was no cuts, no blood, nor a chair of swords and blades. She sighed in relief...'it was only a bad dream...my children... The floating blood, the chair of swords...'she sodemly thought,'but was this a dream or the future?'

She stared at her surroundings alert-eyed. She layed on the grass in the middle of the scenery. She felt the wind on her skin, making more goosebumps. Trees loomed over her letting their shadow fall on her, even if it was night. Through the branches the stars glimmered high in the sky. It was a typical nightfall were stars shine far away up in the sky.

The goblin stood next to her, giving her worried looks. He held her in case she will scream in fear. Craft stroke her back gently in slow moves. It was clear he wasn't certain what he should do with her in time of fear. His forest green eyes, that always held a gently touch, since their childhood, observed her tremulous.

"I'm alright... I just had a fearfull nightmare...", she muttered in a slim voice. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain roaling down her hole body. She gripped Craft's hands, clenching them with her hole strenght. "Naruko! Deep breath! Just hold on we bring you in the house." The pain was unbearable. It was like tearing her apart until she was on the verge of fainting. With a few gasps she looked up to the sky, before her sight turned black.

The sound of chirps brought her back to conscious. Slowly she opened her eyes before she quickly shut it again. The light was to bright for her sensetive eyes. Moving under the covers she tried to sleep again, but with no luck. Naruko peeked under the covers with a moan. A sigh escaped out of her lips while she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 'I feel like a bag of weed'ttebaio' she thought sleepy, rubbing her back, like an old man does.

In a split second she jumped out of the bed. 'First of, where the hell am I! It must be a habit of not knowing where I am... Sigh.' She drifted her eyes around the room. Instead of the high builted bed there was a traditional Japanese feature futons - flat mattress placed directly on the floor. The closet was in the wall and the floor was a Tatami-floor. The shoji door which was sticked with patterns and drawings, were half open so Naruko could see the sen-garden.

"Kiree..." She hummed in fascination. In the middle of the sen-garden stood a big cheery bloosom tree, bloomed in pride, letting the bloosom fall on the ground. Her heart almost stopped as she saw the tree, as nature never struck her so beautiful and her lips slowly smiled warmly. It was the first time she has seen such a wonderful scenery.

She smiled with happiness and amazement. Naruko closed her tranquil ocean deep blue eyes to commit this scene to her memory. She walked out to terrace to adore scene before her.

"Oi Naruko!", Craft called as he was walking on the wooded terrace, but Naruko didn't give him an answer. She had a dreamy look on her face and a smile plastered on her lips. "Oi Naruko!" He tried again, but unfortunately she didn't react. As he was only a foot away from her, he snipped with his finger before her until she was brought from her la-la-land.

With a shriek she jumped backwards not knowing that behind her was the edge of the wooden terrace. "Ahhh!", she screamed when she fell into the stone garden. "Craft! You're a freaking Idiot! That hurts!", she shouted at Craft while she was patting her head. It hurt very much. Her normally calm and happy demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in nothing but consuming anger. Her eyes flashing, closing into slits, her mouth quivering and trembling. Her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward.

Suddenly she dashed forward, jumped on the wooden terrace. Her hands were in a fighting position as she punched Craft right in the face. She gave him a saddistic smile. Her eyes as cold as ice.

His body made contact with the shoji door, flew right through and slid on the floorlike a potateos sack inside her room.

When he stood up, he asked, "What was that for?". He looked confused and irritated at her. "Because of you, I hurt my back! You jerk!", Naruko yelled. Her face was pulled in a satisfied grin.

Once she approached Craft, she looked at Craft with her famous smile. Her smile was malicously and dazzling. Her tranquil blue eyes sparkled in the light, shimmering, dazzling and glistening with life. As the sun brushed her long golden hair, an iridescent glow omitted through the golden mane, sparkling like a floating stream. Her feautures were the first thing what took his attention. The three whiskers on both cheeks made her look like a fox. Tanned skin was only making her more adorable. All in all she looked extremely splended. Her laugh was a sound of harps, all harmonic and melodic. It blew gently the anger of Craft away. At a time like this he could never be angry at her, even though she would dissapoint him in some way, he couldn't. Not with such beaming smile.

"The reason I came to you, was to tend you." His little face slackened. His brows furrowed,- eyes darting about concern, as if he was searching for any ache on her. "Oh you don't have to worry about me'ttebaio..." Naruko waved her hands in front of her, showing that she was alright. She wasn't sure of herself whether she was alright. She still felt the pain in her heart which wouldn't end. To feel nothing but pain, tearing her apart, slowly and dolorous. Terrible is the only word to paint it.

"Are you sure?", Craft questioned."Yes. That's the end of questions for now." she stated. A soft breeze flowed into the room, brushed her skin slightly. "Now more importantly. Where are we?" "We're in a house in the deep forest. The owner is also the same species as I am. He kindly provided accommodation to us and offert us medication." "He must be really a benevolent fellow. That means I have to send him my regards", Naruko stated with her eyes closed in a thinking way.

Thanks to him she wasn't on the death list of the reapers. She has a great dept and she knows she had to pay him back someday . A sigh escaped from her lips. "Bring me to the owner. I must show him my gratitude" with this they sprinted to the owner.

The room was full of lovely patterns and drawings. So clean and so royal. She couldn't believe that another goblin was so spacious and clean. Craft instead is dirty and didn't get along with tidiness. By the time she strolled in the room, she observed all the rich furniture. "Sit my dear guest", someone said suddenly . The voice was like Craft raspy and deep, but held a gently touch in it.

Naruko turned to the direction of the voice with her eyes sharpened in slits. The goblin came out of the corner, watched them, having chocolate brown curious eyes followed their every move. His hand pointed them the floorseats at the table. His slowly movements were wary and likely old. His beard hanging to his belly, stretched long with grey strands. It lasted long until he finally joined them on the table.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I thank you for giving us shelter. We are no more than stranger, but you gave us everything what we needed. Thank you. We owe you so much. I even owe you more than my fellow friend." With her head on the floor, hands to the sides, she bowed deeply. Her cerulean eyes were clenched close. In her voice one could heard her deep gratitude for the goblin. She may just bow to him, but deep in her, she knew that wasn't enough for her life savior. She must give him something worthy for his pity to her. But what?...

"Please Naruko-chan don't bow to an old goblin like me. I should give you my name in return. What Goblin would I be? My name is Oni Shihoin", He bowed in return, with a striking smile. His eyes were gently observing her.

Naruko quickly sat straight. Her serious eyes gazed the old goblin."But I must. You saved my life, Shihoin-sama. I don't know what to give you in return because I have nothing left back home... When you need something please don't feel troubled to ask us", her look showed confident and seriousness. "What happened to your home if I may ask?", his curiosity was picked when she said she had nothing left back home. This girl in front of him had a serious problem. "Nothing happened. The village in that I grew up hated me. They didn't want to do anything with me. I was different they say. I am nothing but trouble they say. So with that I had enough and left. Probaly by now they celebrating my leave", she explained.

Suddenly there was a dark depressed aura around her. Her expression changed in to a sad grim. She bit on her lips nervously when the memories haunted her again. "But you left even though you're sick?", the goblin asked. He felt pity for her. She struggled her hole life to be alive. "I couldn't stand to be with them. I didn't like humans anyway. They only break you apart if they have chance." Thinking back, she wanted them to suffer. She wanted to hurt them, burn them, let them feel the same way as she did. But she couldn't. She couldn't feel any hate towards them, only anger. This left her asking herself if she liked the village. Maybe?

"Well that's knew to me that you hate humans. I have to say I was little shocked when I saw your friend infront of my doorstep", he laughed while holding his belly. "An half-human and goblin. You're sure different than other humans. I like you", he laughed loud and heartly. His laughter echoed in the spacious room. "Well you know in such a big house it is really hard to clean it up. I would like someone who is good at such things and because I heard you left you're home I would be happy if you stay and help me here. For long as you wish of course"

Craft and Naruko exchanged looks. They weren't sure if they could trust him. Since their village they needed some trust issues. Back then the only thing that could help thrm was self-defence and the not-trusting-other-people. But here is man giving them a home. Naruko nodded her head.

"Yes, Oni-sama. We would like to."

Author Note:

Japanese

-sama: out of respect to the person, thinking high of him

-chan: it is normally said to children, but because of how old Shihoin is he adresses Naruko with chan

'ttebaio & dattebane : another word for ya know

I'm very sorry if there are any misspelling. I'm not really good at writing a story in english, but I tried.

So again if it really bothers you, I am really sorry.

Leave a comment if you want more or write what would be really awesome.

There would be some itanaru moments in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

The chirps of birds of all colours were to hear out in the woods. The swinging of leaves made the forest seem alive. All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich autumnal colour. The scent of life and water drifted through the air. A horde of insects started their usual routine of dawn. Bit by bit the forest came alive with the sounds of animals in the cool morning. Near a big pound were frogs croaking on the large leaves on the water. The webs of spiders were stringed with delicate drops of morning dew, glistining in the first shards of sunlight. It was a breathtaking sight.

Near the pound were crunches of foot steps to hear. Some birds flew away in fear of hunters. It was a sudden silence. Due to the sunlight the animals could see who it was. The frame of a human though the scent was complete different. It smelt like a fox and a human. Golden-blonde hair glistened due the sunlight. Ocean blue eyes lightened up as it roamed through the scenery. A mild of peacefulness lingered in the eyes. The long blonde hair which even touched the ground flowed as the wind breezed through the area. It was clear it was a woman.

She wore Kimono that reached her mid thigh. The Kimono's colour was royalblue and the bottom were small darkorange swirling patterns that only reached up to her waist. A sash called an obi secured the kimono, which is tied at the back. Its colour was lightblue. On it were also patterns, big ones with a kitsune head. The sleeves were long and wide that they even hid her arms. Her Kimono wasn't thight as it should be it was loose at her shoulder and showed a little cleavage. The lightblue haori on her was sleeveless with burgundy jerry pattern at the back circling around the red uzumaki symbol on the middle of her back. Her hair was bound loose near her midback with a ribbon. Two loose hair strands were laying on her shoulder.

She wore black stocking that reached above her knee and normal female ninja boots. She walked through the thick trees with a basket in her hands. When her eyes catched the tree that she has been looking for so long, she started walking a bit faster. She reached out for the leaves. The willow bark. It is known for healing toothache and even headache for centuries. With the willow barks you could make aspirin. She harvested enough willow barks so she could make that aspirin for her patient.

She was about to leave when she beholded a field of bloodroots in the clearing. Normally there wouldn't be any of bloodroots right now but there were a few. They were really precious. She sprinted to the field panting. Pure excitement reflected in her eyes. With a loud thud she let herself fall on her knees touching those bloosoms. A smile wasn't easy to hide. She picked all the bloodroots on the ground and put these in the basket. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She licked her dry mouth before she dusted her clothes. The sunlight remained on her face making her whisker-like marks visible. 'Dattebaio today must be my lucky day. Well must been already two years... My sickness was cured and I have a new family', Naruko thought happily.

"Cough"

As fast as a lightning she turned around and narrowed her eyes. A human sound. She stood in a fighting position to protect herself if the human would even think about hurting her. Her pink lips were pressed together. Her muscle tensed waiting for another sound.

"Cough"

Her eyes widened when she saw someone lying on his belly on the field. Blood. Blood surrounded him. Bathing in blood. She froze instantly as she saw how the blood streamed out of him nonestop. It reminded her of the dream that haunted her and herself. The human was clearly a man. Jet-black hair was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail. That man wore a torn black coat with red clouds panting and a high collar. He had three kunai deep in his back. His hands which were laying on the sides had some scratchings and burns. He was in a bad situation.

Naruko ran to the bleeding man and sat right next to him. With a trembling hand, she took the three kunai out of his back earning a pained groan. He started to move but stopped immediately when she touched his head in tranquil way. "Shss Shss everything is okay so please don't strain yourself..." Her voice appeared to be calm and tranquil but it also hold a tiny bit of fear. His wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. She had to take the cloth off. That's what she did. She tourned him on his back. First thing he had blood overall and it was diffulct to exam his wounds. Second he had a remarkable handsome face. She was lost in his feature. He had centered parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. The man's most distinguishing feature were the long pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. His eyes were closed and his face was pulled in painful expression. She began to think what colour eyes he had and how his lips would be rough or soft...

'What am I thinking about dattebaio!' she screamed in her mind as she put a hand on her heated and flushed cheeks.

With another short glance at the man's face she started to tend his wounds. The man would sometimes cough and groan when she greased a salve on his wounds. She wrapped his arms and torso with bandage and put a little salve on his scratched cheeks. It was already noon and she had no idea what she is going to do with him. She couldn't leave him here all by himself injured and unable to walk. She had to take him with him to the Shihoin household but how. This man is even bigger than her and heavier, but if she would carry him than, maybe the wounds would open which she just stitched. A groan was visible to hear when the man moved again. Naruko was about stay here when she suddenly had an idea. She bit on thumb hard enough to make it bleed. She mould her chakra with hand seals and placed her hand on the ground. With this she said the last thing to accomplice it. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Puff" White smoke surrounded the area. Above her were sounds of flapping. When something landed on ground, the ground quivered. A shadow hovered over Naruko. The heavy breath was echoing through the hole forest. When the smoke vanished due of the wind there stood with all mighty a massive dragon. His tail was swifting around broke the trees around them. Its body roamed all over the small field so hyptnotising, eyes of pure gold, his scales shimmered and reflected the sun. "What do you want brat!" clearly a male by his voice. He sounded somehow annoyed. "I was just drinking sake with my fellows and then 'puff' I'm here next to you spoiled brat!" With his sharp claw he pointed at her.

Seeing how ridiculous the dragon put a stage he really touched a nerve. "Be quit you old buffer, I have a patient right next to me. I need your help bringing him to the house, now! Dattebane!" The Dragon looked taken a back when he saw her serious look. Her eyes burned with anger and seriousness. She looked into his eyes without even blinking showing who the boss is. He couln't take it anymore. In a staring contest she was really a champion. He looked down and saw a young human laying on her lap. Wait Human. His eyes widened. "_A human_!", he shouted alarted. "Are you stupid?! That's a human right there. And even better a Shinobi! His attire screams Shinobi?! Are you insane!" His golden eyes observed her weirdly, thinking about her. Wasn't _she _the one who held a grudge against them.

Naruko observed the face of the unknown human. Her eyes held sympathy and pity. She titled her head to the side stroking the bang on the man's face away. "I don't know why I helped him but something inside me snapped and I couldn't just let him bleed here. I want to understand these humans and now it's my chance" she said not even looking at the dragon, her eyes fixed on the man's face.

"I can't be helped. 'Sigh' You want it really that much, brat?" He watched her expression changed in a happy one. She nodded smiling with pure happiness. "Put him on my back. Make sure the human doesn't touch anything on my precious back or I will make sure that he dies", he growled out loud. He made sure that she is going to regret it for the rest of her life.

"Brat! We're here!" They landed on the front yard of the big traditional mansion. Naruko brought the arm of her patient around her shoulder. They got down off the massive dragon and walked slowly towards the big mansion. "Thank you old buffer", a toothy grin replaced a tired expression. "Learn respect to your elders, brat! Next time you'll summon me I won't be nice either!" and with that the mighty dragon disappeared in dust.

Naruko laughed out loud seeing the old dragon being ridiculous again, but then stopped immediately when she felt something wet on her waist.

The man's wound opened and she had to quickly cure it again. She moved faster to the door. Sweat run down her face showing she was exhausted. When she entered she hadn't even time to say hello. She carried the man through corridor, opened a shoji door and layed the man on the floorbed. "Craft! Jiji!" she shouted and started to panick. Blood stang on her hands when she attempt to pull off the black T-shirt. A gasp slipped out of her wound. His torso was stained with blood again! She needed water.

Exactly at the moment Craft and the old Oni stormed in room. Their eyes were filled with questions and disbelieve when they saw their Naruko tend a human. They frozen instantly observing the scene in front of them. The first who gave an action was of course Craft, "What does a human do in our house! And you tend him! Let him die-" He was cut off by Naruko's outburst. "No! I don't let anyone die on me! Now, bring me clean water'ttebaio!" They obedient fetched the water that she was needing when they saw the scary glare that she was giving them. In a split second they were back in the big room.

Naruko dove her hands in the water and positioned her wet hand on the belly of her patient. She send an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body. By sending chakra in her hands into the wound this allows her to heal the man without the need of medical equipment or surgery. In only minutes the wounds healed quickly. She put the old bandage away and bandaged him with the new ones. She gave him an selfmade aspirin and layed a cool damp coth on his forhead.

_'Finally finished', _Naruko thought when she let herself fall on the back right next to the man. She stroked he sweat from her forehead sighed repeatedly. Her head to the man's face one more time. Taking all the feature in her mind. She wondered why he was so injured. He could die if it wasn't her. Until his wounds would be completely closed he had to stay here. Man this would be a bother, she knew it. But then it would bring her more excitement in her life.

"Ne Naruko-chan who is that guy?", Oni asked when he and Craft sipped their warm tea. Naruko poured tea in the tiny cups and placed little snacks on the low table. Afterwards she joined them on the table and sat on one of the cosy cushion. Her hands lingered on the small cup. Clutching it tightly. She bit on her lips while she was closing her eyes tightly. "I don't know. I found him out in the forest injured when I was looking for the herbs to cure your headaches. When I saw him like this it reminded me of myself. To die because of sickness. That was exactly me. I just couldn't let him suffer a horrible death. I wanted to give an aiding hand like you did it to me. So please let him stay here for a bit, Jiji", her voice was filled with grief and pityness. She bowed down deeply. "We are family, Naruko. And family stays together. And when you'll make a decision I would support. This situation here is no different. Of course we let him stay here." Oni's eldery face was marked with blemishes and age spots. The old goblin gave a toothy smile. He brushed his long beard. "Thank you, Jiji. You're a treasure."

"Hey! What about me! I didn't even agreed! Naruko did you forgot the time at the village!", Craft stood up from the seat. He looked furiously and hurt at the same time. He clenched his fists. Trembling all over his body. "No, I didn't. And I probably never will, but I forgave them for what they did to me. No one deserves to experience one's hatred and those who sophisticated it learn kindness and never want to do anything with hatred. That's why I can't turn my back on the injured man. I want to show kindness. So please show some sympathy for him, Craft." The last part was spoken in a silent voice near of whispers. Her blue sad eyes were fixed on his green ones sending chills of regret, making her sad.

"...okay...",he mumbled.

Author note:

Jiji: grandpa

If you liked this story then vote. I plan on making it more interesting between Itachi and always leave a comment would make me pretty happy and for all the misspelling I did, I'm very sorry;(

Write a comment how want this story to end. See ya!


End file.
